User talk:~~Silverflower~~
Welcome chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 21:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) chinapro2000[[User talk:chinapro2000|'~silverflower~']] 15:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chinapro. Do you remember me from are old chat, Stormclan? iF your online, go on chat! i have no one to chat :( Cheesywhale123 15:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cheesywhale123 Yo, the chat won't work for me right now, so i can't get in. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ikr? Rainface, a honest warrior 12:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) idk, all ik is that the chat page don't wanna work for me. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me to Rainface, a honest warrior 12:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) honestly, all i can say is that we write stuff on our talk pages, i refreshed a billion times and it stilll doesn't wanna work. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Posted awhile ago, feel free to add on. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) posted Rainface, a honest warrior 12:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me posted, again! after you! Rainface, a honest warrior 13:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Rain has posted! Rainface, a honest warrior 13:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thou can postedth againith, for thy have finishedth postingth. (Hopith i saidith that rightith) Rainface, a honest warrior 13:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) thy wackest queen has noweth postedeth. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Let's stop talking like that now. Any way, you can go now, i posted. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk, i posted also. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) me to, posted Rainface, a honest warrior 14:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! You should get on chat... im all alone!! :'( posted, tell sky that we are posting on the talk pages. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Noooo! Its not working for me!!! Stupid chat! :'( oh okay, when do i post? After Rain or Silver? sure, let's do that. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk Rainface, a honest warrior 14:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, chat isnt working for me at the moment, btw i posted, until chat starts working again can u go on the roleplay comment place? answer me on my talk page k? ~Skymist~ 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola! are you online? ~Skymist~ 12:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver, i saw ur post, r u still online? ~Skymist~ 12:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Awww, u left, i just got online now :'( ~Skymist~ 18:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!!!!! I'm on!!!!!!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in AutumnClan, I can make a cat that is your sister and I can play her if you want? Want a deal? Rainface, a honest warrior 20:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me..Firestar1122000 00:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) if your on, go on chat! Rainface, a honest warrior 01:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat, go on if your on. Rainface, a honest warrior 18:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Come on chat! I'm lonely and i posted! Rainface, a honest warrior 20:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat if your on! Rainface, a honest warrior 21:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You still on?! Rainface, a honest warrior 00:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) chat not working for me either. Rainface, a honest warrior 00:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) gtg, bye Rainface, a honest warrior 01:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) me back! ok, i'll tell the chat monkies. hehe. Rainface, a honest warrior 01:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) i'll let you know when my last to chat monkies have posted (luck and ivy). Rainface, a honest warrior 01:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Luck is writing her post, i think you can post then. I think, she might change her mind... Rainface, a honest warrior 01:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Your turn to post on RP [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 01:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) luck had to leave, but i'm still here, (ivy and moonstorm already left). Rainface, a honest warrior 02:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) are u on right now??? [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) oh.... [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, talk on comments so we can stay on the same page. the order is: Moonstorm, Skymist, Silverflower so its ur turn, but after u get this message go on summerclan comments 'till chat works 4 u. Skymist is always hyper! 17:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought u were posting? Skymist is always hyper! 17:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) how so i make the yellow box thing on Quailsplash's page? Does that mean your cat is moveing to the nursery now? I'll roleplay and make our cats meet.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT IF YOUR ON! I'M ALL ALONE! ALSO, LOOK AT MEH NEW SIGGIE! Rainface<3 23:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If your on go on chat! Rainface<3 20:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Are you online? Go on chat then! :P Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 23:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver are you on still?!?!? Wanna go on chat?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 13:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Noes, where did you go? Rainface<3 17:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can Darkclaw be Silverlight's mate? If not, do you have any other toms that can be Silverlight's mate in the wind chasers?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! I'm helping Luck with her wiki right now and we are on chat. You can go there also. http://luckshine.wikia.com/wiki/AngelClan. hi silver ^-^ 17:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) go on the chat http://luckshine.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silver! Are you on still? Rain and I in Luck's wiki if you need us or want to talk with us. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 20:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You on? Rainface<3 12:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You sure? Rainface<3 12:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Weird, i'm there but it says the only person there is autumn, and then there's me. It doesn't say Chinapro2000 is there. Does it say i'm there? Rainface<3 12:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ok. Rainface<3 12:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) k, i'll rp Swiftkit (i thought of the name for her, so I want to rp her). You can rp one of mine. Umm, three toms and two she-cats. Haven't thought of names though... Rainface<3 12:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd LOVE you to be one! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I made Dawnpetal's picture show. (I was bored and looking at cats XD!) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Chinay! Want to RP in TWC?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS YAY(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hi Chinay! Are you still on?? - Rosie where did you go? Rainface<3 15:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) COME BACK PLEASEEEEE ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 18:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) can u post in TWC? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Join me in the Wild chat (anonymous) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey wanna get on chat?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS PLEASE COME BACK ON CHAT! Rainface<3 21:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ooooh. Rainface<3 21:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) you can post there. Rainface<3 21:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) cool. Rainface<3 21:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) is u on? Rainface<3 00:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) kk and COOL! Rainface<3 02:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) silver, u still her? i posted in twc, U SHOULD ALSO! Rainface<3 02:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) where u go? i iz lonely again! Rainface<3 23:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) read winterclan. Rainface<3 00:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. hmm, 4 kits, 2 toms and 2 she-cats. help me think of names and what they look like. Rainface<3 00:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i knew. Rainface<3 00:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hey silver!!! meh ish bored. ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hi Snowfall Im Crow a loner looking for a clan and a mate Im Jet black with sea eyes and Im rlly grumpy yet loyal to my clanmates and my mate ok, go on chat also! Rainface<3 19:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC)